Talk:Void Shard Mission System
Heirloom According to the SOE forum Heirloom Flag: With LU51 there will be a Heirloom tag for void shards, you will be able to transfer Void Shards to other chars that are on the same account by useing the shared back. -- Chillispike 12:23, 20 January 2009 (UTC) LU52 From SOE forum: Shard of the Day Kander : FYI: Stay tuned for the Shard of the Day solo quest, with some additional solo content. Cannot say more, but keep your eyes peeled for GU52. -- Chillispike 12:30, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Daily Mission Rotation I'm not understanding the Daily Mission rotation listing as it currently stands. When I think of "rotation" I expect to eventually see a repeat. I suspect that what's needed here is a description of how the listing in the section rotates, rather than leaving it up to the reader to decide. Could we introduce the rotation a little better and put something after it that says "and then it starts all over again"? Also, are we sure that this is the rotation and does it really start all over again? Will there ever be more missions added to the rotation (I suspect yes)? Do the dates then really help with the description of the rotation in this case?--Kodia 14:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :I have changed the text a little bit. The motivation for this was for better planning and to avoid travels to MoY just to find it is again a Guk instance which is hard to find a group for. Of course it is easier to just ask in the level chat for the DD. Surely the sequence will be broken if SOE adds more to the list but for now it follows this sequence. If you think it's not interesting enough for the public, feel free to remove it:) --Alinor 20:56, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I definitely think the information should stay! I'm just questioning the usefulness of the dates and I am very willing to be told I'm wrong. I don't see how the dates help in the table because if you travel too far away from those dates, then you don't get much meaning out of them. I think what I would find more useful is just a number, if anything. If the dates were useful in my mind, it would be in some little note, like "Rotation schedule was originally tracked from Sat 14 Feb 2009 through Wed 4 Mar 2009." I think what people will really find useful about this list is that they'll be able to say "Hmm, yesterday's DD was Guk, which means today is Miraguls." Dates don't really help with that in my mind. I'd really be curious to know what people would use it for. Anyone? Regardless, it's an awesome list and took a lot of work to get straight, and that is something I really appreciate.--Kodia 14:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :As I said, I have created this list to plan ahead, when the more easy DD are coming. After March 4th I planned to refresh the list with the then current dates (that's why it is a HTML table, so I can recreate it with proper dates in Excel :) If you feel uncomfortable with the dates, no problem with me, I can delete them and keep track in my own workspace. Adding "if today's Guk, then tomorrow's will be EF" might be sufficient, skipping the dates completely. No idea if many folks will stumble upon this at all (beside the recent change patrollers :-)--Alinor 14:30, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ingame Macro for Daily Missions If you make a macro ingame with the following Line the Ingame Browser will open the Daily Missions from this side: :/browser http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Void_Shard_Mission_System#Daily_Missions credits go to User:Sigrdrifa for the macro!! -- 13:03, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Soon (hopefully) you'll be able to macro just the front page and see the daily mission, with no manual updating needed ;). The magic is previewable here. --lordebon 13:21, 8 May 2009 (UTC) New Rotation? uhm... I'm afraid they managed to mess up the DD rotation as well somehow with the LU53 perhaps. Because today (Sep 24th) says NHT in this wiki's list, but ingame its Guk3 (on Valor that is, which has not been patched with LU53 as of yet). Is the daily really NHT on the US servers? --Zarbryn 17:07, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :In class now, will check when I get home. We'll need a second day to double check if they randomized the DD rotation as well or if it just got offset. --lordebon 17:17, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::arent you confusing it with the HZ? because today's (well with the usual 17:00 swap) HZ IS Guk3 --Vraeth 17:34, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::yea i just realized i totally did, im so sorry :/ --Zarbryn 17:47, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ya had me worried there for a bit. I'm guessing it's the fact that the DD now shows the zone that probably threw you off. --lordebon 19:46, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not even that. we havent gotten LU53 yet on them euro servers. Dunno, Vraeth, did they maybe exchange the positions of HZ/DD within the welcome window? --Zarbryn 21:48, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::depends on your custom ui, but it wasnt changed for me, neither in default. HZ on top, and DD below that in bottom right of the welcome screen --Vraeth 05:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Hm ok so my mind was playing tricks on me, sorry again. thinking this discussion section can be removed again right?--Zarbryn 14:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) No, we generally leave discussions, unless it's blatantly spam or against the DNP policy. It'll eventually fade into the mists of time and, if this talk page gets long, get moved to an archive. --lordebon 14:58, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Nuroga Can you share the quests inside Nu'Roga now? -- 00:00, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :no, today's one is still not sharable --Vraeth 08:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Daily Missions Need Adjustment I believe it's been this way for a while, but as of today (January 25th, 2012), the daily mission is Ravenscale Repository, yet Wikia is showing Deep Forge. It appears as though Wikia is exactly 1 day ahead of "reality". -- Donhead 19:30, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Removing this very old AdminNeeded flag. I think what was happening was a discrepency between what the wiki server knows as "today" (which isshould be in UTC, or +0:00), and what the game thinks of "today". Added with that the homepage may not refresh the way you think it does, can sometimes lead to things not being what it should. --Uberfuzzy (talk) 20:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) ::For the record, the HZ/Mission display uses an adjusted time that lines up with the change in game (or at least is within +/- 1 hour, if DST gets things off kilter). However due to caching the main page has to be updated/purged once after the time changes in order for it to properly display, like Uberfuzzy talks about. --lordebon (talk) 02:16, October 31, 2012 (UTC)